Stampede ECS
The Stampede ECS (originally the Stampede ECS-50) is a clip system Nerf blaster. It was released in 2010 under the N-Strike license. It is the first fully automatic electric clip system blaster. The Stampede is fully automatic, but can be fired single by holding the trigger for a small time. Nerf released a campaign to promote the release of the blaster called Clear the Way, which features N-Strike blasters with clear plastic cases. Packaged accessories The blaster comes packaged with the the following accessories: *Blast Shield *Pop-out bipod *Three eighteen dart clips *One six dart clip *Bandolier strap (value pack only) *Carry strap (value pack only) Review Range - 9/10 - The blaster acheives ranges of approximately thirty feet flat. Accuracy - 8/10 - It has good accuracy by itself, which is augmented by the high rate of fire. It has an iron sight and six tactical rails for other sights and scopes to be put on. However if the shield is placed on it blocks two tactical rails. Reliability - 7/10 - This blaster shouldn't jam unless bad darts or drums are used. Low battery power can also make the Stampede less reliable. The Stampede can only be used if powered by batteries. It cannot be manually fired. Rate - 8/10 - The Stampede fires approximately three darts a second. Capacity - 10/10 - The blaster holds eighteen darts per extended clip. The Stampede includes three of these, and a standard six dart clip, totaling sixty darts capacity - the largest dart amount found in a blaster. General - 8.4/10 - This is an above average blaster in almost all categories. The Stampede ECS works best as a medium to long range blaster. The Stampede is a little bit better than the Vulcan when it comes to accuracy, but the Vulcan has a slightly higher rate of fire and greater dart capacity before reloading is required. Both blasters are pretty much equal when it comes to reliability under the fact that jams occur due to human error. As long as the blasters are taken good care of and are handled correctly, problems may never occur. Both the Stampede and Vulcan are almost the same in performance and are totally worth their prices. Trivia *It should be noted that because of its firing mechanism, darts that are not loaded perfectly will become damaged. Consistent use will result in dart missing small pieces on the rear. This does not seem to affect the blaster itself (it will affect accuracy, however). *This blaster is similar to the Vulcan EBF-25, in the manner that they are the only fully automatic battery operated blasters sold by Nerf currently. *Some people confuse this with the Stampede REV-12, a blaster featured in the Nerf N-Strike video game. The only similarities between the two are the names. Some other people confuse this with the Spartan NCS-12 due to the extensive similarities as well. *At its 49.99 USD (57 GBP) starting price, this is the most expensive Nerf blaster in the United States and the UK *The Stampede ECS is one of the heaviest Nerf blasters. Most of the weight is located at the rear of the blaster where the batteries are held. *The Stampede has six tactical rails, but two of these are concealed by the Blast Shield and one will become useless while it is placed. *This blaster was supposed to be called the Stampede ECS-50, because it was going to be packaged with a fifty dart drum. However, it was never released. Gallery Stampede4.jpg|The back of the Stampede's packaging. Stampede2.jpg|Internals of the Stampede. Stampede1.jpg|A back view of the Stampede. Poll Do you have the Stampede ECS? Yes No Commercial cSvWELvuWyI Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Automatic Blaster Category:Dart blasters Category:Electronic blasters